Forever In Stone
by PyRoAj
Summary: When Saix and his lover Xemnas awake one morning, they realise it is their last day alive. AU. Rather OOC. Really random, please read description. XemSai yaoi.


Ok, this is the story I wrote for my QCS practice writing task. It's like the SAT's. The topic: Time. We could write anything except poetry. I swear I will write something better for the real test. It was supposed to be 600 words. I couldn't even finish my draft and the final was over 4 pages long...hmmmm. This is really rushed since we had a short amount of time to write. It's AU and OOC so NYAAA. Hope you likeeeee!

There was nothing but darkness. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. The strange sensation in his palm grew stronger. He could feel himself growing weak. He could feel his heart stop. With a jerk Saïx woke up, his cerulean hair falling in front of his yellow eyes.

"It was just a dream" He muttered to himself. He glanced over to his partner, Xemnas. His silver hair contrasting with his cappuccino skin. Saïx breathed a sigh of relief before flopping back onto the bed.

"You seem worried my Diviner," Xemnas whispered as his sunset orange eyes fluttered open. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Xemnas, sorry for waking you...it was just a dream." Saïx replied. He glanced down into palm and felt his breath catch in his throat. There, etched into his palm, were numbers. And they were counting down.

"Xemnas! What the hell!" Saïx yelled, shooting out of bed, "There's numbers, like a clock in my palm!" He screeched.

Confused, Xemnas sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist. He opened his palm, there too were descending numbers.

"Saïx, I too have this strange clock in my palm, what does yours read?" He asked.

"08:15:24...23...22" He replied.

"Mine is the same" Xemnas said in a brass voice, "Get dressed, we shall consult the witch doctor" He finally said standing up and gathering his clothes. Within the hour the two men stood outside the witch doctors shop.

"Is this a good idea?" Saïx asked, twitching his pierced, pointed ears. Xemnas chuckled deeply before placing a kiss on the X shaped scar between the mans eyes.

"My love, the doctor is a good friend of mine. He will not harm you" He said opening the door for him. The smell of incense and lavender filled his senses. The room was lit up by hundreds of candles, the walls draped in royal purple silk sheets. Strange objects from every nation and tribes decorated these walls. In the middle of the room sat a man with long blond hair and emerald green eyes.

"Xemnas, my friend, so good to see you" The man spoke.

"Same to you Vexen" Xemnas smirked before brining Saïx over. "This is my life partner, Saïx. Saïx, this is the witch doctor, Vexen".

"A pleasure to meet you" Saïx bowed.

"Ahh yes, I have heard of you...now then, what is troubling you two?" Vexen asked. Xemnas and Saïx simply held their hands up.

The witch doctor gasped.

"You two...you will have until sundown to live" He spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" Saïx yelled in a worried voice. Xemnas placed a hand on the blue haired mans shoulder.

"This my friend is called Time Paralysis. When that clock hits zero, you two will turn into stone. Frozen for all eternity. I suggest you start doing things you have always wanted to do, you don't have long" Vexen explained before closing his eyes.

"Thank you Vexen, come Saïx, let us discuss this over lunch" Xemnas spoke softly as he dragged Saïx out of the shop.

"Xemnas, what are we to do?" Saïx asked, lowering his head.

"Well, maybe it's time you told your parents you're gay...as for me, I need to make peace with my father" Xemnas spoke sipping his tea.

"You're right...can we watch the sun set together?" Saïx asked.

"Of course my Diviner" Xemnas smirked, making Saïx smile sweetly.

Xemnas and Saïx stood in front of a large white door. As it opened a loud squeal emanated from the house.

"My baby is home!" Saïx's mother, Sia cheered, "Isa, Saïx is home!" A rather tall man with cobalt blue hair waltzed to the door.

"My son, what brings you here? And who is your friend?" He asked. Saïx took a deep breath.

"I don't have much time, so I'll just spill it. Mum, Dad, this is Xemnas, my boyfriend." He said.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us you're gay?" Sia asked.

"Because I was afraid that you would be ashamed of me" He muttered.

"Son, we could never be ashamed of you. No matter where you go in life, who you love in life, we will always be proud of you" Isa spoke, giving his son a calm smile.

"I love you guys!" Saïx said pulling his parents into a tight embrace. "I'll always love you guys" He said before taking Xemnas' hand walking off.

As their time drew closer, they found each other in a cemetery standing in front of a tombstone.

"This is where my father, Xehanort lies today. He died and honourable man." Xemnas in a low voice. Saïx wrapped his arms around the taller mans waist.

"We never had the best relationship. He died before I could tell him my feelings. Father, I love and respect you, I'm sorry things ended the way they did. I know that you are happy, sitting at the right hand of God" Xemnas glanced up to the sky; the sun was starting to set. "Saïx, let's go sit on that hill up there." He took Saïx's hand and led him up the hill. Together they sat down and gazed at the sun as it began to give birth to the night.

Xemnas wrapped his arms around Saïx. "My Diviner. I want you to know that I love you. You have made my life worth living. Your beauty keeps me alive. This may be the end, but we will always be together"

Saïx felt a lone tear fall down his pale cheek. "I understand Xemnas. I'll always love you." He gave one final look at the setting sun before pressing his lips against Xemnas'.

3...2...1...

Both men felt them selves falling into darkness, but they didn't let go.

The next day there was a new statue on the hill in the cemetery. Two men sitting on the hill, wrapped in each others arms, kissing like it was their last day on earth.


End file.
